


The Butterfly and the Lion

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gen, Romantic Fluff, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: A proud father wants the best for his daughter. Not all things work out as planned.
Relationships: Freckles/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. It's a work in progress and in the process of writing more chapters.

The Vapran girl with the golden hair and pastel pink highlights yawned. She was tired but she was doing what she had to. Her swords skills weren’t going to improve on their own. She needed all the practice that she could get despite her natural talent and her penchant for taking on the best and winning. 

Her trainer was Haryk and he was well accomplished and served in the All-Maudra’s citadel. He was the chief Paladin and, of course, her father so who else better to teach the young woman all she needed to know about weaponry and defence.

Though she was not a paladin herself her father allowed her to train with them. She always managed to capture the attention of the males much to her father’s chagrin. But, he always made sure he made his presence known and sternly chastised those who paid more than enough attention to his beautiful daughter.

Her name was Moriah and she was one of the sought after females in Ha’Rar. Her hair was shiny platinum blonde with pastel pink highlights, always intricately braided with the finest crystals for embellishments. She had high cheekbones and a petite slender figure that all the boys admired and desired. She wanted for nothing and, now was proving herself to be excellent with the sword. 

Of course, her father was noble having worked his way to the top in the chain of command as a Paladin. Her mother, Alea, was a beauty in her own right and much admired in the Capital. Her family was of high standing and respected. Moriah had a younger sister, Maeve. She didn’t possess the same beauty as her older sister but wasn’t too unfortunate with her looks. She was just as desirable as her sister. 

Moriah held onto the hilt of her sword that had been made especially for her. It had jewels on the hilt and was the right weight and size for her petite frame.

Haryk stood in front of his paladins with authority and sternness. 

“Tomorrow is an important day,” he said to all of them as they stood to attention at the sound of his voice,”The Lords of the Crystal will be arriving at the capital and we must be at our best. I expect nothing less from you all.”

“Today you will practice with your swords,” he said with a frown, “Partner up!”

The paladins looked to each other and found themselves sparring partners. Moriah waited to see who her father would pair her with. He always had the last say on who his daughter could combat with. 

Haryk looked at the Paladin with red hair and freckles, “You will spar with my daughter today. You know the drill. No dirty play and don’t hurt her. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” the paladin responded, “As you wish sir.”

Moriah grinned and was looking forward to this match. She liked this one. Really liked this one. She turned on her charm to try and win him over. All without her father noticing or knowing of course. He was protective of her and not any boy would be good enough for his daughter. This paladin, though handsome she thought, would never live up to her father’s expectations for her. He wanted her to marry someone of higher standing. 

She could hear the clinking of metal on metal around her and her father barking orders at his charges. Freckles took his sword out of his scabbard and Moriah swung her sword around trying to be intimidating. She had a serious expression on her face and wanted this paladin to know that she meant business. 

“Well come on then, what are you waiting for?”, She asked with attitude.

Freckles sighed and simply answered, “Yes miss.”

As they both readied themselves, Haryk watched from afar waiting for them to make their moves. He’d often worried the boys would hurt her but how was she going to be all she could be without the proper training? And, besides, he had female gelflings in his guard. The only difference was she was his daughter. 

Moriah and Freckles sparred, parried, ducked and weaved. She had great satisfaction knowing that she had the upper hand and could win this. From the corner of her eye she could see her father watching. In an attempt to impress him she picked up her pace. She swung around to defend herself from Freckle’s hit but instead she lost her footing and ended up on the floor. Freckles took his sword an pointed it to her throat. 

“I win”, he simply said and moved his sword out of the way and helped her to stand, “I suggest next time, Miss, you stop trying to impress your father and pay attention to the job at hand.”

He bowed to her and then she watched him walk away. Haryk smiled to himself then continued to train his paladins. Moriah sat on the sidelines pouting and licking her wounded ego. Haryk knew she had a lot to learn and not just about sword play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords of the Crystal arrive at the Citadel. Old friends meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I've written for fun and it happens before everything went down with the Resistance. I'm not too good at writing, so bear with me if it all seems a bit slow.

The Citadel was abuzz as Haryk and the paladins prepared for the arrival of the Skeksis Lords for the Tithing Ceremony. The Captain lined up his Paladins and inspected each one. Today the was no room for error, not when the Lords were involved. 

Haryk was allowing Moriah to attend the Tithing Ceremony. She was excited to be witnessing the pomp and ceremony. Haryk wanted her to experience a tithing ceremony first hand and to see the Lords for herself. What an honour it would be for his daughter to be in their presence. Moriah was planning on wearing her finest apparel and her hair would be bejewelled and braided. She dreamed of being All-Maudra some day. She aspired to it. She felt she deserved it despite not being in the lineage to rule. But, times could change and she remained hopeful. 

The Chief Paladin prepared for the arrival of the Lords carriage and for Captain Ordon of the Stonewood clan. Ordon was a renowned warrior who had fought in the Arathim Wars. It was always a good day when he visited. Haryk hoped that Ordon would bring his son Rian with him. He thought he’d be a worthy match for his daughter. He wanted warriors. He’d hoped that his wife would bear him a son but unfortunately it wasn’t to be. He had two daughters and at least one of them was interested in swordplay and had taken up arms. He hoped that his daughters would give him grandsons. It would be a consolation and then they could be warriors like him. 

The paladins stood in line as the carriage pulled up the Citadel. Haryk stood proudly at the front waiting for the Lords to alight from the carriage. SkekLach and the ScrollKeeper finally emerged from the carriage. SkekLach was blowing her nose as her pustules burst and ooze poured out over her face. The Scroll Keeper looked ambivalent and just wanted to get out of the carriage. He paid no mind to the pomp that was taking place around him. 

“Welcome to Ha’Rar my Lords”, said Haryk and then bowed as they made their way passed him.

“Yes, yes”, replied the Scroll Keeper impatiently waving his hands around, “Enough of the formalities. Take me to my chamber and there’ll be talk later.”

“Yes my Lords,” Haryk nodded and then two of his paladins led them away. 

He saw Ordon and his guards checking over the carriage and taking care of the landstriders. 

“Captain Ordon”, he said sternly, “Do I get no greeting from my old friend.”

“Haryk! It’s good to see you again.” Ordon gave him a hug, “It’s been too long between visits.”

“So how are you my friend?’, He asked. 

“Oh I am doing well. As good as can be expected,” Ordon replied. 

Haryk looked around at the guards that had accompanied him and noticed that Rian wasn’t one of them. Instead he saw a Vapran and a Drenchen. He was mildly disappointed but hoped they’d meet another time. 

“How is that son of yours? I see you didn’t bring him on this journey.”

“No,” Ordon said forlornly, “He’s at the Castle. But, enough talk about Rian. How are you and your family.”

“Oh they are well,” he responded with a smile, “The girls are growing up and I’m hoping that one day, sooner rather than later, they’ll find their mates.”

“Yes, I’m sure that they will Harak,” Ordon nodded. Rian wasn’t ready for commitment and, besides, he had taken up with a Vapran guard. Ordon also knew that his son a lot of growing up to do and he most definitely wasn’t ready to take a wife. 

Ordon knew exactly where this conversation was going. Haryk had been making his intentions clear for some time now. He wanted to pair Rian with his daughter, Moriah. If arranged marriages were a thing in Thra, Ordon guaranteed that Haryk would’ve negotiated a union when they were still babies. Ordon knew his friend was all about status and not just anyone would be good enough for his daughters. 

“Sir,” the Drenchen guard politely addressed his captain, “The landstriders are penned up and the carriage has been looked over. Is there anything else that needs to be done, sir?”

“No, Gurjin. That will be all for now.” Ordon replied with a nod, “You make take your leave until tomorrow. I will see you bright and early in the morning for the tithing ceremony.”

“Yes sir,” The drenchen guard bowed then he left with his fellow Vapran guard. 

Haryk couldn’t disguise his look of distaste for the Drenchen. He’d always seen them as lesser and just couldn’t abide by their amphibious ways. Ordon recognised the look on his friends face and had seen it so many times. Haryk was less than accommodating to the lesser clans. Ordon knew that if he wasn’t the Captain of the Guard, he’d be judged by Haryk, although not as harshly as he held higher regard for the Stonewood. Ordon tolerated him. He did consider him a friend but was inclined to keep his distance. If his daughters were anything like their father, he most certainly didn’t want that for Rian. 

“It has been good talking to you Haryk,” Ordon said, impatient to be done with the conversation, “But I must rest for the ceremony tomorrow. It has been a long day.”  
“Yes, until tomorrow. You must visit with me and my family before you return to the castle.”, He said enthusiastically.

“If time permits, Haryk,” Ordon responded with a nod, “There will be much to do before we depart again.”

They bid each other farewell and Ordon took his leave until morning. 

Ordon was always the diplomat, Haryk thought. He admired that about him and he also knew that Ordon was growing tired of the same conversations about Rian. But, Haryk was determined that their children would meet. 

Haryk gathered his paladins for one last meeting before they took their leave for the day. As usual, he was stern with words and stressed that the Ceremony run smoothly. Haryk ran a tight ship and his paladins always made sure they followed instruction to the letter. 

Haryk then dismissed them all to take leave until the morning. He made his way home. Now, he had to make sure his beloved daughter was ready for the important day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriah prepares for the Ceremony and learns that things don't always go your way.   
> Gurjin is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue with this story when I can because life might get in the way.

It was the day before the Tithing Ceremony and Moriah was excited. She was to be attending and would have the privilege of being in the presence of the Lords. What an honour and she had her father to thank for it. 

She leisurely strolled around the markets. Moriah wanted to make sure she had all she needed for the moment and it was important to have the perfect accessories. Today, she had made it her mission to find hair clips and crystal beads for her hair. After all she needed to look immaculate. 

Her shiny blond hair glistened in the morning light and her dress freely draped around her with it’s flowing fabrics. Moriah preferred to wear dresses when she was going out. Tunics bored her and she only wore those when she practiced with her swords. For practical purposes, of course. 

Moriah noticed that there were more gelfling around than usual today and they were Spriton. She dodged them as she gracefully moved through the village centre. She thought they looked boring with their earth tone and autumnal coloured clothing. They just didn’t have the glitz or glamour of the Vapran. They were simpler in look but what would you expect from farmers? 

She looked ahead and noticed a familiar face. Her sparring partner from the Citadel, the paladin with red hair. His hair stood out as it rested on his shoulders and fell down his back. Today, however, he wasn’t wearing his uniform. He was wearing a green tunic with embroidery embellishments. The colour suited him, she thought, the green matched beautifully with his red hair. 

Moriah smiled, straightened her posture and walked confidently to approach him. But, to her distaste, she saw that he had a simple Spriton girl on his arm. Of all the girls he chose it had to be a Spriton. He had a selection of pretty girls and she couldn’t understand why he’d chosen this one. Moriah eyed her up and down. The girl had plain braids with a bead embellishments. A fringe and braids framed her face and she had caramel coloured eyes. She was pretty maybe, thought Moriah, but definitely not beautiful like the Vapran. 

“Hello,” said Moriah sweetly, “Fancy meeting you here.”

He looked at her for a moment, thoughtfully and then smiled back, “Oh yes, I remember you.”

Moriah was stunned by his response and she now had a look of surprise on her face. It wasn’t often that she wasn’t remembered. 

“Um, yes,” she said coyly, “You sparred with me at sword practice”

“Yes, and won if I remember”, he grinned cheekily. 

Moriah’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She nodded and put on her best smile. It wasn’t her finest moment and she would admit to that. She was accustomed to winning and being the best at everything that she did. 

“Oh forgive my rudeness,” he said as he held onto the girl standing beside him and urged her into the conversation, “I haven’t introduced you. Um, it’s Moriah isn’t it?”

“Yes” she said as she forced herself to smile, he’d barely remembered her name, “I’m Moriah.”

“Yes, this is Silfee. She’s visiting from Sami Thicket,” he smiled at her widely and Moriah noticed the way he touched her and looked at her. He was smitten. 

“It’s nice to meet you Moriah,” said Silfee the Spriton sweetly with a smile, “You have a beautiful city. I do love visiting and seeing the snow. Wow! Your dress is stunning.”

“Oh thank you very much and yes, we are very lucky here,” responded Moriah as she blushed a little and wanted to leave. She forced herself to make small talk so not to appear too rude, “Are you here for long?”

“My cousins and I are visiting for a few days,” she said then looked at the paladin with affection in her eyes, “But I might stay a bit longer.” 

The paladin looked at her with just as much adoration and then he gave her a kiss on the lips. The two Spriton boys that were hanging around close by saw them. 

“Hey,” said the older of the boys who had dark wavy hair and broody eyes, “None of that. What would your mother say?”

“Ren,” she scolded and looked at him sternly, “What mother doesn’t know won’t hurt.”

The boy called Ren shrugged off her chastisement and meandered off looking around at the market stalls. There were more gelfling gathering around as morning was drifting on and the suns were taking their place higher in the sky. 

“Don’t mind him,” she said to Moriah, “He’s just my overbearing and protective cousin. He’s always like this.”

“Oh”, was Moriah’s response, “Well, it was lovely talking to you all but I must be going. I’ve got to prepare for tomorrow.”

“It was a pleasure to see you again, Moriah,” the paladin said as he put his arm around the Spriton girl’s waist, “I no doubt will see you again soon. For more sword practice no doubt.”  
“Yes,” she responded and smiled again, “Until then.”

They parted ways. Moriah watched them as they walked away, happy and laughing. She still didn’t understand his attraction to the Spriton girl but she had no time to contemplate or formulate a plan to win him over. She had accessories to find and her mother would be wondering why she hadn’t returned home sooner. 

****

The day had finally arrived. Moriah was becoming impatient as she sat in front of her mirror applying the finishing touches of make up to her pale Vapran face. Today was the most important day of her life and she needed to look perfect. She was being extra meticulous with the details. 

“When are you going to be finished with my hair?”, She yelled out to Sindra, the maid that was tasked with helping her get ready, “I need you to finish now. Father will be wondering where I am if I’m late.”

“Yes Moriah,” the maid said as she entered Moriah’s chamber and flustered around, “I am doing the best that I can. Miss Maeve has been just as needing with her preparations.”

Moriah shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Of course, but I am the one who is actually going to the ceremony so I should get your undivided attention.”

“Yes Moriah,” she said quite done with the girl’s diva attitude as she gathered up strands of her hair and started to weave beads into the braids. Sindra had worked for her parents for many trine. Moreso Alea who had been her charge since a childling. Sindra didn’t remember Alea being so entitled like Moriah. Alea had always, and still was, grateful for her years of service. Sindra pitied the next maid to enter Moriah’s world. Honestly, she needed a wake up call. 

As her hair came together, Moriah held up a mirror behind her head to see the shiny crystals sparkling in the light.

“Oh, it’s beautiful Sindra,” she gushed and gave her maid a hug around the waist, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Believe me Miss Moriah, I don’t know either,” she responded and was glad that was one task taken care of. She went on her way to help Miss Maeve who was less demanding. 

Moriah smiled as she took her dress from the hanger. She held the lavender dress in her hands as the silky fabric draped over her fingers. She’d also had shoes made as well. She couldn’t wait to wear her new shoes with ties around the ankles. 

“Sindra!!”, Moriah yelled again as she attempted to put on her dress that was especially made for the occasion, “Sindra! Can you help me!” 

Almost at once, Sindra answered, “Yes Moriah. What is it now?”

“I do need your help with this dress” she said as she pulled up the skirt around her waist, “It’s being a bit difficult.” 

“Oh, much like the person wearing it,” she spoke quietly to herself as she pulled up the bodice and the sleeves over Moriah’s shoulders then helped her tie the ribbons. 

“What was that?” Moriah asked as she wiggled around trying to feel comfortable in her attire. Her dress was made of the finest silks and the skirt draped lavishly with it’s layers of silken fabric and gossemars. 

“Oh nothing,” she responded shaking her head, “I was just thinking I have to go to market later. Nothing you would be interested in.”

“Oh okay,” Moriah was too caught up in herself to notice anything else or care about it. She straightened out the skirt and fixed her hair. After she made sure everything was perfectly in place, she made her way to the Citadel with Alea and Maeve. 

****  
The Drenchen Castle guard waited in the Citadel and yawned. Both guards had been instructed to wait. Gurjin was becoming impatient with all the standing around and hoped Ordon would arrive soon with something more constructive for them to do. His Vapran colleague, Keela, did her best not to lean on the wall. Of course, she was tempted but didn’t want to risk Ordon seeing her looking lackadaiscal. 

“It would’ve been more exciting back at the Castle,” the Drenchen commented as the paladins were busy readying the throne room for the ceremony. He stood at the entry as the paladins milled around and arranged areas for the tithes and offerings. 

“Excuse me sir,” he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see a red haired paladin standing behind him, “Sir, could you please not stand in the door. We have a lot to do and not much time.”

“Well then I do apologise,” Gurjin responded and moved out of the way. The red haired paladin proceeded to walk into the throne room while giving everyone else orders. 

“He’s a bossy britches,” said Gurjin sarcastically, “It would’ve been more fun at the Crystal Castle.”

“Probably,” the Vapran guard, Keela, commented sneaking a peek at the Throne room, “I love that Throne, way prettier than what our Lords have.”

“It’s nice, if I do say so myself. But it’s way to lovely for the Skeksis to sit on,” he said as he moved out of the way yet again, “I’m getting bored. Let’s go look around. I want to see what else is here. Wanna have some fun?”

“Gurijn! Really?” She said exasperated, “I don’t fancy being Ordon’s bad books. Do you really want to risk that here? We need to be serious!”

“Yes, but we can’t be serious all the time!” He said trying his best to be convincing, “How much can it hurt if we just disappear for a few minutes. No one will notice, Ordon’s not even here to notice.”

There was nothing Gurjin liked more than pushing Keela’s buttons. He liked the pretty Vapran girl with the crystal blue eyes. She’d proven on many occasions that she was up for a good time and he was quite attracted to that. Plus, Gurjin liked that there were no strings attached and it was all so much fun. 

Keela shook her head and whispered, “No Gurjin, I’m not doing this. Remember what happened last time?”

“Oh yes, quite clearly,” he grinned cheekily, “It wasn’t my fault that Mira walked in on us when ...... “

“Gurjin! Shhhhh.” She said placing her finger on his lips to quiet him, “No, I don’t want to remember. I’m still embarassed!”

“It was only Mira!”, He answered as her Vapran face turned red, “It’s not like she hadn’t seen us before doing ... you know .....”

“Eeeew!”, She answered screwing up her face in disgust.

“What do you mean eeeeww?”, He asked, “That’s not how I remember it. From what I recall you were having a lot of fun.” 

“Okay, it was fun, are you happy now?”, Keela said looking at him point-blank, “The best I ever had if you must know. But that’s it, no more talk about this. I refuse to get into trouble here, got it?”

“Alright, alright! Settle down! No fun then.”, He held his hands up in surrender and he grinned, “I always knew I was the best though.”

“Oh stop it!”, was her exasperated response, “You are impossible to work with.”

“I’m still bored though. I’m going for a walk,” he said looking around as he avoided the paladins still working about them, “ Stay here if you must. If you see Ordon, tell him I needed a bathroom break.”

“Whatever, just don’t break anything or do anything bad,” she frowned at him as he walked down the hallway. No doubt he’d get into some kind of trouble. He always seemed to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin meets someone new but it doesn't go quite as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue with this story when I can. Life gets in the way as well as other creative outlets I'm working on.

The Drenchen Castle guard strode through the Citadel making his way through the myriad of gelfling beginning to gather for the ceremony. Paladins were ushering then in an orderly fashion and line to make entry into the throne room. Each had their tithes for the Lords. Gurjin observed those with crops didn’t have much to offer. He had heard a whispering of a blight since arriving in the city. But, that’s all it was, a whisper and talk. 

He walked through the long corridor and found himself at the grand foyer. It had high ceilings and a stone floor. It had ornate stain glass windows that resembled the delicate wings of a gelfling maiden. It was definitely a fitting ambience for the All-Maudra. A delicate and feminine decor. Gurjin suddenly felt clumsy and awkward in such an environment. He looked up to admire the craftmanship when he bumped into someone.

“Oh I am so sorry,” he said seeing a beautiful Vapran girl standing before him. She was wearing a beautifully crafted dress, immaculate braids and her make up was flawless. Her skin resembled porcelain with her pastel pink hair cascading down her shoulders and back. Her one feature that captivated him the most were her eyes. They were an unusual violet that he had never seen before. He was quite taken by her beauty and perfection. 

“Oh wow!”, he exclaimed and his expression couldn’t hide the awe he was feeling. He spoke with no filter, “Your eyes are so beautiful and unique, Miss.”

“Excuse me?”, she gruffly responded and her face wrinkled with a frown. He blushed as much as he could for a Drenchen and looked away shyly. His own reaction to this beautiful creature even surprised him. It wasn’t in his nature to be bashful.

“Your eyes,” he was feeling a little dumbfounded and took a breath to gather himself. 

“Sir, as a Castle Guard, is there something useful you could be doing instead of loitering?”, she said to him sternly whick took him by surprise.

“Well, yes, probably,” he responded looking around nervously as her eyes bit through him with an obvious contempt. To make matters worse, he had no idea who she was or why she felt she could speak to him in such a heavy-handed way. 

“I could introduce you to my father. I’m sure he could give you a task or two to keep you busy or he could report you to Ordon,” she looked at him through narrowed eyes revealing her obvious contempt. Gurjin was shocked to say the least. 

“Your father?”, he said confused, “Is he important because, honestly, I don’t want trouble. I only made a harmless comment.”

The Vapran girl knew that she had him in a tizzy. She enjoyed seeing him squirmy and nervous. 

“See that Paladin over there?”, she discreetly poined in the direction of a gentleman with a heavily decorated uniform, “That is my father, the chief Paladin.”

“Oh” he simply responded then, from nowhere, Ordon had approached the Paladin and Gurjin realised that he could really be in trouble. 

“Oh look who’s here,” she said with a certain snark, “Is that Ordon? I think we should go say hello, don’t you think?”

Gurjin watched helplessly as the Vapran girl marched over to her father and Captain Ordon. He sighed and his eyes were downcast as he slowly followed, conceding that this battle couldn’t be won. He had been bested by the pretty Vapran girl who he innocently complimented and now she was ratting him out to his boss. Good one Gurjin, wait until Keela finds out. 

“Father!”, she said with a smile, giving him a hug. The she turned to captain and nodded politely and sweetly said, “Captain Ordon, it’s so great to see you again.”

“Likewise,” he said keeping a stern face and nodding, “I see you have met one of my guards accompanying me this visit.”

Ordon stayed straight-faced as he looked at Gurjin. The Drenchen knew his Captain well enough that underneath the calm exterior, a storm was brewing and Gurjin would feel the wrath in private quarters. 

“Yes,” she tilted her head and smiled, “I did think that your guards would have so much to do that they wouldn’t need to be running around the Citadel, sir.”

“Oh quite contrary,” he responded looking her in the eyes, “I did ask him to meet me here. I do need to talk to him about the order of the ceremony which I should be doing right now. Time waits for no one. Thank you both for your time.”

Ordon nodded at them both and then looked at his charge, “Come now Gurjin.”

The Drenchen did as he was instructed and was thankful that his Captain had saved him with discretion. 

“Thank you Captain,” sighed Gurjin once he knew that it was safe and no ears were listening. 

“Gurjin,” Ordon turned to him with seriousness, “I did order you to stay at the Throne Room with Keela. We both know that.”

“Yes sir,” replied Gurjin, eyes cast to the ground like a chastised childling. 

“Do not defy my orders again,” continued Ordon and Gurjin brought himself to look him in the eyes, “And be careful who you acquaint yourself with. Let me tell you now, Captain Haryk and his daughter are the same breed. They will cut you down in a second. I won’t allow them to do that to you or anyone else in my charge. Stay away from both of them.”

“Yes sir,” he said quietly and he followed Ordon back to the Throne Room. Keela was still at her post and straightened herself up when she saw them both. Keela stopped herself from grinning when she saw Gurjin’s downcast expression. She knew that he had been caught and the Captain had been stern with him. She couldn’t wait to get the gossip on what happened. They were definitely going for an ale when their day was done. 

“Okay, are we ready?”, Ordon looked at them both with his eyes that had been hardened by battle and a voice that spoke with authority and a sensitivity.

“Yes sir,” the guards responded in unison. 

“Alright then. It’s time to make our way to the Lord’s chamber. And the sooner we start this ceremony, the sooner we get to take our leave.” he then lightly smiled. His guards followed him down the corridors.

Gurjin couldn’t wait for this day to be over.


End file.
